fairy_tail_ngfandomcom-20200213-history
Selene
"Life? You think I value ''life? ''Life is nothing more than needless conflict. I am doing you a great favor by ending your suffering right now."- Selene to Gray in her corrupted form "I cannot express to you my adoration for Fairy Tail. They are full of such life and joy. The light that shines from within them may even rival my own."- Selene to Elyra in her pure form. Selene is the twin sister of Torek, and the embodiment of all "light" magic. She has two forms: A "pure" form, in which she is good, and a "corrupt" form, in which she is twisted. Plot Synopsis Selene is present breifly in almost all story arcs, usually watching the events unfold from afar, having taken a pledge to not interefere in the lives of humans for fear of corrupting herself again. Selene also suffers from a curse known as the Empathy Curse, which causes her to feel the emotions and pain of everyone around her. The Empathy Curse means she lives in constant pain and suffering, except in times of peace. However, if the Empathy Curse is broken and the Harsh Light is released, she loses almost all compassion and becomes corrupt. Selene is a member of Fairy Tail, although she rarely fights. Personality In her pure form, Selene is peaceful, kind, and devoted. In her corrupt form, Selene is destrctive, sadistic, and thinks that human lives are worthless. Appearance In her pure form, Selene has big, light gray eyes and pale pink hair. In her corrupt form, her eyes are dark grey, and her hair is a very deep pink, which is almost red. Selene wears flowing gowns in her pure form, and tighter clothing in her corrupt form. Magic Selene is a fate entity, which means she can control fate and also possesses immortality. Her own personal weakness is that whenever one of her magically-animated "Rise" wizards is defeated, she is physically injured. . However, there are a few spells/magic types she has perfected: Clairvoyance- Selene can "search" the future and view anything she wants to view. She also can hear, taste, smell, and touch when she is viewing the future. Almost nothing is omitted from her due to her clairvoyance, but she made a vow not to interfere with the future and break her own personal taboo. Angel Magic- Selene admits that the magic can be "evil". However, she created Angel Magic to counter Zeref's demons. Her creations were beautiful and kind at first. They were the epitome of all magically-created creatures. Her creations were originally intended to be paid with the pain of those around. Once Selene released the pain and malice of some villain to the angel, the angel would destroy the evil. However, Selene overused this trick and the angels gained the evil, and gradually turned more ugly and sinister. When they had reached their most corrupt form, they fed off the lifespan of those who used it rather than the evil of others. As Selene has perfected this magic, she can give up the lifespan of others rather than her own, which she does in her corrupt form. Rise- A forbidden taboo spell that raises the dead Light Magic- Selene created light magic. She is a Light Godslayer and a Light Dragonslayer. Category:Fate Entities Category:Villains